Song And Lyrics: Short Stories Collection
by EnderTrouble
Summary: A collection of unrelated short stories that are based on songs that had grabbed my attention. Each is its own story line. ENJOY!


**Author's note:** So the plot bunnies attacked me when I was talking to my girlfriend and best friend and this is what came out. It is a song-fic. I originally posted this, but after a very nice review pointed out that I hadn't written much, I decided to rewrite it and repost. I hope this version is better. This is dedicated to _**ginevrapulliza**_! I owe you a lot. The Song is '1000 Words', from FFX-2.

* * *

Tonight was the night. Tonight was the night I would finally show my feelings for a certain redheaded girl. I paced the Gryffindor common room, nervously as I waited for Parvati to come down. I hadn't had the guts to ask my best mate's little sister to the Yule Ball, but as a Triwizard Champion, I was expected to go. I had planned everything out perfectly. The band would take a five-minute break around ten and during that time, I would ask her to dance. After that, it was up to the Fates, and thus far the Fates had been against me. Leading Parvati into the ballroom, I hesitated when I saw her. Her crimson locks, teased. Her dress fit her so amazingly. After the first dance, time crept by slowly, until the lead singer announced their break. I nodded to him, silently thanking him. He smiled back. I walked over to her, and held out my hand. Her face lit up, and she grabbed onto my hand. Leading her onto the dance floor, Hermione and Victor helped get the crowd away from us. The song began, her face set in the smile I love to see. Our eyes locked I was lost in hers. The emerald pools swallowed me and I loved the feeling.

"_I know that you're hiding things_

_Using gentle words to shelter me_

_Your words were like a dream_

_But dreams could never fool me_

_Not that easily…"_ Her voice was crystal clear amidst the noise of the ball. Her crimson hair fell just so about her face. I stared in wonder as she sang, the words filling me, taking me to my own personal heaven.

"_I acted so distant then_

_Didn't say goodbye before you left_

_But I was listening_

_You'll fight your battles far from me_

_Far too easily…"_ My voice complemented hers perfectly. She ran a hand through my spiked hair.

"_"Save your tears 'cause I'll come back"_

_I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door_

_But still I swore to hide the pain when I turn back the pages_

_Shouting might have been the answer_

_What if I'd cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart?_

_But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart…"_ A small smile graced her face, her eyes shown with an untold emotion. A small tear made its way down her cheek.

"_Though a thousand words_

_Have never been spoken_

_They'll fly to you crossing over the time_

_And distance holding you_

_Suspended on silver wings_

_And a thousand words_

_One thousand confessions_

_Will cradle you_

_Making all of the pain you feel seem far away_

_They'll hold you forever…"_ I brushed my hand over her cheek, brushing away the tear, as I sang. The dance floor had slowly emptied, leaving the two of us alone, in our own world, still holding each other tightly, and swaying to the music.

"_The dream isn't over yet_

_Though I often say I can't forget_

_I still relive that day_

_You've been there with me all the way_

_I still hear you say,_

_"Wait for me, I'll write you letters"_

_I could see how you stand with your eyes to the floor_

_But still I swore to hide the doubt when I turn back the pages_

_Anger might have been the answer_

_What if I'd hung my head and said that I couldn't wait?_

_But now I'm strong enough to know it's not too late…" _She knew her words were holding up the hope that had faded in my heart, the hope that I would one day have her as my own, in a world free of Voldemort.

"_'Cause a thousand words_

_Call out through the ages_

_They'll fly to you_

_Even though I can't see, I know they're reaching you_

_Suspended on silver wings_

_Oh, a thousand words_

_One thousand embraces_

_Will cradle you_

_Making all of your weary days seem far away_

_They'll hold you forever…"_ I sang with all the passion I possessed, wanting her to know that I truly meant every word I said. I paused on the dance floor for only a minute, but I could tell that she felt the same way I did. She wanted me for her own as well.

"_Oh, a thousand words_

_Have never been spoken_

_They'll fly to you_

_They'll carry you home and back into my arms_

_Suspended on silver wings (oh)_

_And a thousand words_

_Call out through the ages_

_They'll cradle you_

_Turning all of the lonely years to only days_

_They'll hold you forever…"_ Our voices combined, rising louder than the music, catching the attention of everyone. I pulled her closer, pressing my lips to hers as the song ended. The crowd watched and cheered when we kissed.

"I promise that this night will never end, the feelings you feel now, are the feelings that will be there forever." I promised her, looking deep into her emerald eyes. "Ginny, you are what keeps me sane…"

"I know." Was all she could say, her eyes finished her thought for her. _'Now and forever.'_

"Always, I will love you." I said, pulling her into me, hugging her to me, not wanting to let go.

"And I will love you."

**The End**

* * *

A/N:Hope you all liked the new verson! REVIEW ARE NICE... If you want this from Ginny's View, let me know... and if i get enough reviewer that want it, i can rework it to make it fit. This is loosely based on prom for me. Me and my girl had a blast at prom and this really did happen.

Jay


End file.
